


Part 1: The Fall

by RiokuTheSlayer



Series: Power_Tale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Combat Focused, Gen, Power!Tale, Power_Tale, Ruins, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiokuTheSlayer/pseuds/RiokuTheSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk falls into the Underground just like any other Undertale version would tell you... But while they where knocked out, still recovering from the fall... Something warns them. Warns them of the upcoming obliteration of their entire timeline. So what do they do? Well, what else? Start training! Every monster in the Underground has to be in peak condition for the fight, they have to be able to defend their home!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 1: The Fall

Chapter 1:  
The Ruins  
There's nothing here. It's just black. Where are you? You can't tell. Looking around, you see nothing. Just emptiness. You look down, seeing your own hands. The black sweater, striped orange, those baggy shorts going right with with it. Sandals, of course, it's the middle of summer.

Summer! You remember now, you where exploring the mountain outside of town, when you fell down a hole. Perhaps you are unconscious. But then again, you wouldn't be thinking if you where unconscious, you'd be dreaming. This is to real to be a dream.

Your thoughts are interrupted by a soft, familiar voice.

"Hello, Frisk," the voice says. It's behind you. Spinning to look where it's coming from, you take a surprised step back.

There, standing before you, you see yourself. Same messy hair, same black shirt, same baggy shorts, same sandals. There's something wrong, though. There's a flower wrapped around you, one with a face. your clothes are less.. vibrant, than what you're wearing. Torn as well. There's a band-aid on your arm, cuts along your legs. It's like this other you has been fighting a lot. And what's with the flower? Yellow petals, white face.... It looks upset. Looking between you and the of "other" you, it speaks.  
"Are you sure we should do this, Frisk? Manipulating other universes is something Ink wouldn't like very much," it comments, voice shaking a bit. It seemed like it wanted to leave.

"No, Flowey. We can't let it destroy another timeline like this. Ours may be gone. This one still has a chance," they reply, not deviating their eyes from yours.

You take another step back, unaware what they are talking about. "Ink"? "It"? What could they be talking about? How can a flower even talk in the first place? Your thoughts are interrupted as the other you starts speaking again.

"I'm sure you have many questions, Frisk," they said with a gentle, calm voice, "We're not here to harm you, I promise. In fact, we're here for the opposite. We're here to warn you."

You think about it for a moment. This IS you you're talking to. If a bit battered up. They look very tired, like they've been through a lot. You decide to listen to what they have to say. Giving a small nod and relaxing, you gesture that you're ready to listen.

"Thank you. I'm going to make this as quick as I can. I'm guessing you remember falling?" They asked, and, getting a confirming nod from you, they resume speaking, "Good. You've fallen into the land of the Monsters, the Underground. You're going to meet a lot of monsters there. Some will be nice, some will try and harm you. You must not kill a single one of them."

You immediately try and tell them how that'd be impossible. If the Monsters from the stories you'd been told as a child attacked you... You'd be forced to fight back! But they simply cut you off, shaking their head.

"No matter how hard it might be, you have to, or you'll all be destroyed. And you won't be able to come back," they insists, ending your doubts. "You'll start out weak. Barely able to last a single fight. But you must persist. You need learn your enemies' every moves, every attack, every thought," they explained, but you where still unsure why you have to do all of this. After a long pause, they said "Because after you complete your run, your quest to get home, you'll meet something stronger than anything you'll encounter ever down here. Something that will do anything to destroy your world. Something that, like you, can't die."

You look surprised. Trying to explain to them that you can die. Everyone can die. They simply shake their head and look over at the flower.

"Not down here. There's some force that pushes us. We just keep going, even after we die. We never stop until we succeed," she explained, still very vague about things. You brush it off, they didn't have much time, as they said.

"If you die, you have to try again," they insisted, "Train yourself. You have to become so strong, so knowledgeable that you can win any fight without taking a hit, without even trying. And what's worse, you have to do the same for every monster in the Underground. As I said before. You can't kill this thing. All you can do is make it leave until it's strong enough to come back."  
You bite your lip, letting all this information sink in. At first it seems impossible, training every single Monster in the underground. But then, you realize. It's absolutely your only option. So you smile, and then let out a reluctant nod. You can do what she said. If it means that you won't be completely obliterated, you can do it. You still don't know exactly what this "It" is or why it's doing what it is, but you figure you'll find out when you have more time to think about it all.

"Thank you. I have to go now. You won't see me again, Frisk. But you'll thank me one day." they say quickly. And with that, they vanish. Within seconds of them fading, you feel some unearthly pull on your body, tugging you backwards, faster and faster, until you're taken off of your feet. Without any further warning, you find yourself back in your real body.

You're sore all over. Head throbbing, you sit yourself up. You landed in a pile of yellow flowers... Like the one you saw with the other you. None of them have faces, though. They softened your fall apparently. Looking up, you can see sunlight streaming through the hole you fell in. A fall of this height should have killed you.

With a grunt, hand on your knee, you make your way onto your feet. Looking around now, you see the rough, rocky walls of the small room. Ancient, decimated pillars stand around you. As your eyes adjust you see a clear path in the ground. Someone came here often, probably to water the flowers or enjoy the sunlight.. You take a deep breath, wandering your way down the path.

After a few steps, you can make out an ancient arch. It's an entrance to a different section of the cave. Cautiously, you take a step into the darkness. After a few minutes of walking, you see a light. A way out perhaps? You run for it, but when you get there, there's just more light streaming in from above. A grass patch, and a single, yellow flower. This one was different from the rest. THIS one was the one with the face.

It simply smiled at you, friendly look on it's face. Flashbacks to the other flower filled your mind. It was so upset.... But your thoughts are cut off as it began speaking "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" it said, face stuck in a happy grin as it spoke in the most happy, straightforward voice you've ever heard.

"You're new to the Underground, arent'cha? Golly, you must be real confused!" he stated, still wearing that grin. You shake your head, having been told where you are already, you weren't that surprised. It clearly stops mid-thought, body going rigid. That smile turns to a more frustrated face "Really? Why not? You haven't even..." It trails off, giving you time to butt in and explain that you'd been told where you where. You explain all of the conversation you had with the other Frisk, and the other Flowey.

"Huh. Welp! I'd like to believe you, but trust me, I'd know if something was up! Everything's fine," it grins, this time more teethy than before, "Nice try, but I won't fall for your tricks that easily. You idiot. Since we've clarified that you know what's going on, I think I'll go now. You can get by without my help, clearly." it says, and before you can ask it to stay, the little golden flower vanishes into the green patch. You hear the ground shift as it scurries away deeper into the cave. With no choice but to follow, you swallow your fear and begin walking.

"Hello?" you hear a soft, womanly voice calling out from the darkness you're walking towards. "Is there anyone there?" the voice calls, raising it's volume to make sure someone hears it, "I heard someone talking, but nobody knows how to get back here besides..." the voice trails off, the source of it peeking it's head out of the darkness. White fur covered by a purple robe, an odd rounded triangle symbol sitting on the front. It- no, she looked over you. A warm, almost sad smile spread across her face "Oh, hello, child. Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

She tried to step forward towards you, despite her comforting words, you take a few steps back, your face showing your doubts. She takes the point, and doesn't step further, offering a paw for your to take "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, my child. My name is Toriel. I'm the guardian of this place. Why don't you come with me?" she suggested, paw still extended for you. Her soft voice convinced you. From what you'd heard, you couldn't die here anyway. So you nod, and tenderly reach out and let your hand rest in hers. She smiles wonder now, and holds your hand, gently tugging you towards the darkness.

"Thank you, child. I suppose the task of teaching you how the ruins works falls onto me," she stated. Dragging you into the darkness rather quickly, she guided you through the dark twists and turns, until you turned a final corner and emerged into a torch-lit room. Red leaves where piled between a pair of twisting stairs, leading up to another arch. Toriel patted your head, before walking up the stairs and standing next to the archway "Take your time, child. The ruins can be very beautiful, so admire when you can!"

[The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION]

You feel a surge of strength through your body. Any bruises from when you fell down here fade. This place is so beautiful, you feel like you could stay here forever. You feel like you could do anything! Taking one last look around before you climb the stairs and take Toriel's hand, you eagerly tug her forward, telling her you want to move on and see the rest of the ruins. She laughs at your excitement, that smile returning to her face. "Alright, alright, child. We can go. It is probably best to let me go first, though! You could get lost if you aren't careful!"

With that, the large goat starts to walk, leading you into the dark tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO That's it! Chapter 1, over!
> 
> Thanks for going on the ride with me, hope you enjoyed. We're not into the good stuff yet, the first real fighting scenes happen next chapter! See you all then!
> 
> Feel free to ask questions in the comments, too!


End file.
